


That's Not The Game!

by Discombra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, Slap or Kiss, Sleepovers, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discombra/pseuds/Discombra
Summary: “Anyone up for truth or dare?”Those words should’ve set off a warning bell in Madi’s head. Especially since they were coming from Nadia. She tended to always have some sort of ulterior motive.





	1. Madi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is actually an AU of a play that I wrote and performed. Link to that will be at the end. Other than that, enjoy!

“Anyone up for truth or dare?”

 

Those words should’ve set off a warning bell in Madi’s head. Especially since they were coming from Nadia. She tended to always have some sort of ulterior motive.

 

“YES! Can I start?” Andy jumped to his feet, bouncing up and down with the energy of an excited puppy.

 

A various chorus of refusal came from the rest of the group, the loudest coming from Haydn.

 

“Sorry Andy, but no. Last time you started us off, we had to stop before the next turn.”

 

“And I am nowhere near drunk enough to handle another ‘pants-off dance-off.’” Valerie muttered, her hair falling from where she hung upside down from the top bunk. “I’ll start off.”

 

“Sounds fine by me.” Nathan shouted from where he had been eaten by the large, fuzzy, bean bag chair. Madi stifled a sigh of affection. She didn’t feel like being humiliated that evening. Or any other time. Speaking of humiliation...

 

“What are the rules? Chickens or no?” Nadia chuckled, a sly grin on her face.

 

“No chickens. If you decline, you are subject to Slap or Kiss. Y’all remember the rules, yes?” Everyone nodded. Nadia had introduced it to them. You spin a bottle, and you leave the room. The rest of the group decides whether that person slaps or kisses you. It was fun. And painful.

 

“Sounds like a plan!” Valerie said, sitting up from her perch and jumping down to join everyone in a circle on the floor. “Haydn! Truth or Dare?”

 

“Dare.” Haydn had a grim look on his face, ever the drama queen.

 

“I dare you to...” Valerie looked around the basement, looking for potential tools. Madi’s basement was somewhat well-kept. They stored her old bunk bed down here, along with a bunch of blankets and pillows. Not a lot of board games, much to Haydn’s dismay. And everyone else’s relief. Haydn’s recent fascination with Ouija boards was bordering on obsession.

 

Finding nothing of interest, Valerie looked around the circle. Haydn sat cross legged across from her, Nathan in his beanbag to the right of him. Madi was sitting between Andy-- who lay flat on his stomach, elbows propping his head up--and Nadia, who had somehow managed to crawl under the bunk bed.  

 

Madi averted her eyes from Valerie. Which made her the target. Crap.

 

“I dare you to give Madi a lapdance!” Nadia began to laugh, but immediately hit her head on the bed. Nathan’s head peeked up from the bean bag--whether from the curiosity of the dare or his twin’s burst of laughter, it’s uncertain. Madi’s mouth hung open.

 

“Uh...” Haydn’s cocky grin had slipped as soon as Madi’s name was mentioned, but his face had lost colour by the end of the sentence. Valerie raised her eyebrows.

 

“What? Are you too scared to give someone a lapdance?” Haydn spluttered now.

 

“No! No, that’s not it at all.” Haydn looked around the circle, eyeing each participant. “It’s just... Madi, are you okay with this?” Valerie turned to face her now, shame rising to her cheeks. Madi shrugged.

 

“Go ahead, Haydn.” Haydn gaped at her as the rest of the circle  ‘ooh’-ed at him. Madi stood up and sat on the edge of the bunk bed, cheeks pink. Haydn gave her a wink, causing Andy to choke on his Cherry Cola.

 

“Can I at least get some music? Nathan?” Nathan already had his phone held out to Haydn. Music ready, Haydn sat in her lap, mischief in his eyes...

 

And started to do the macarena. Nathan’s phone was blasting the music as Valerie turned red from Haydn’s dance. Madi, for her credit, sat and laughed, eyes closed.

 

Everyone settled down, and went back to the circle. Another round had begun, Haydn chose Andy, daring him to give Nadia a kiss on the cheek. Everyone turned to Nadia. Who had a smile on her face and murder in her eyes.

 

Wisely, Andy invoked Slap or Kiss. He spun the bottle which landed on... Madi. Andy left the room, while the rest of the group debated. Well, it wasn't a debate.

 

“So, she gets to slap him yeah?” Nathan said, everyone nodding. Madi sent a shy smile to Nathan, grateful for the save. Andy came back and closed his eyes, Madi across from him. She delivered a very quick slap, leaving a mark on both Andy’s face and her own hand.

 

Madi tuned out of Andy’s turn, as she'd earned a free period for being the victim for the last 2 rounds. So she sat back, idly picking out some gummy sharks from the candy bowl. She alternated between watching Andy coming up with a good “Truth” for Nadia, and Nathan. He had been her best friend for almost a decade now. Nathan was kind and funny, how could anyone  _ not _ be friends with him? Or want more than friendship...

 

Madi shook her head clear of that thought. It was a bad idea. For one, he was Valerie’s ex. And yes, they parted on good terms after 2 weeks, but still. Better safe than sorry.

 

“Madi! Truth or dare?” Nadia said. Madi took a moment to choose. Nadia was always the worst to receive a dare from, everyone knew that. But her “Truths” tended to be disturbingly personal.

 

“Truth.” Madi knew she made a mistake when Nadia grinned, a question already prepared.

 

“Have you ever wanted to kiss Nathan?” The dark-haired boy sat up from the bean bag, his brown eyes on her. The rest of her friends eagerly turned to her. Madi felt her cheeks reddening.

 

“Actually, dare.” The rest of the group protested to the backtracking, but Nadia hushed them.

 

“I dare you to kiss Nathan.” Andy, Valerie, and Haydn all “ooh”-ed. Nadia smiled smugly as Madi’s face flushed. Nathan wasn’t looking much better, letting his long hair mask his own blush, while glaring at his sister. Madi panicked.

 

“Never have I ever--”

 

“ThAT’S NOT THE GAME-” Everyone else yelled. Nathan had buried himself back in the bean bag. Nadia grinned now, almost a mirror image of a predator standing over its injured prey.

 

“Slap or Kiss...” Madi sighed, defeated. She quickly spun the bottle. The worst that could happen would be that Nadia had to slap her-

 

The bottle stopped on Nathan.

 

Madi’s eyes widened. Andy ushered her out of the room.

 

Madi could hear the others arguing, but the words didn’t matter as drove herself into a panic. Did Nadia know?! She thought she had been very discreet about her pining. How could Nadia have possibly known? Or is she just guessing? In what felt like seconds, Nadia returned to lead her into the room.

 

Madi’s eyes were shut tight. She could feel the heat from Nathan across from her and she felt her cheeks blushing again. Everyone else had quieted down. Madi heard a distinctive slap as someone--probably Haydn--let out a giggle at the tension between the two childhood friends. Madi began breathing faster, overwhelmed by the situation. She was spiraling back into a panic.

 

She let out a squeak when Nathan held her shoulders with steady hands. The others fell silent.


	2. Nathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan wasn’t sure what compelled him to extend the slumber party invitation to Nadia, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. Which was very suspicious.
> 
> “Anyone up for truth or dare?” Yup. Definitely suspicious. But hey, what’s the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the end. Again, please check out the original play this was off of! Leave criticism, hate, love, whatever.

Nathan wasn’t sure what compelled him to extend the slumber party invitation to Nadia, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. Which was very suspicious.

 

“Anyone up for truth or dare?” Yup. Definitely suspicious. But hey, what’s the worst that could happen?

 

“Can I start?” Andy piped up. Nathan sat up, startled by the thought of Andy starting off the game. The last time ended with Haydn in jail. Thankfully, everyone vetoed him. Valerie chose to start.

 

Nathan sank back into the bean bag. He had pulled out his phone, going online to Google some dares and questions. Being prepared never hurt anyone.

 

“--give Madi a lapdance!” Nathan couldn’t help but peek out from his hideout to look at Madi. The girl had a stunned look on her face. Nathan turned his head to Haydn, who was looking somewhat uncomfortable. While the drama nerd attempted to talk his way out of the dare, Nathan switched his phone to YouTube, pulling up the search bar.

 

“Can I at least get some music? Nathan?” Nathan held his phone out to Haydn. When Haydn chucked it back, Nathan clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent laughter.

 

One weird “Macarena” lapdance later, and a thinly veiled murder glare from Nadia, the game continued. Andy had invoked Slap or Kiss. Everyone watched the glass bottle spin and spin and... landed on Madi.

 

Nathan felt his heart tighten a titch and his breath caught. Haydn had turned to take Andy out of the room. When he returned, Nathan spoke quickly.

 

“So, she gets to slap him yeah?” Nathan glanced to Madi through his hair--hiding his gaze from the brunette. Haydn thought for a second, before nodding along with the other two girls. Madi had no say. Andy returned to the room, a makeshift blindfold covering his eyes. Madi stood in front of him. A hard slap was delivered across Andy’s face, leaving a scarlet mark on his pale skin.

 

Madi was now exempt from the next round. She tended to be the main target for most dares, and she needed a grace period. Chancing a non-hidden glance at his friend, Madi appeared to have zoned out.

 

“Nadia, truth or dare?” Nathan chuckled at Andy’s selection.

 

“Truth.” Came Nadia’s reply, inducing groans from the other three. Nadia almost always chose truth. Valerie snorted.

 

“You’re so lame, Nads.” Nadia glared at Valerie.

 

“Better safe than sorry. I’d rather die than get dared to kiss you again.” Both Valerie and Nathan shuddered at that memory. Not only were they dating at the time, but Haydn barely survived the slap or kiss with Nadia a couple turns later.

 

“Well then... Nadia, if you _had_ to choose someone in the circle to kiss, who would it be?” Andy let out a startled yelp when Nadia glared at him.

 

“If you must know, myself.” Nadia barely allowed the others to complain about her answer before turning to Madi. “Madi! Truth or dare?”

 

“Have you ever wanted to kiss Nathan?” Nathan practically jumped out of the bean bag at that point. _Fuck._ Nathan couldn’t help but stare at his childhood friend as she blushed at the question. He felt bad that she was thrust into the spotlight like this.

 

As Madi backtracked, the gears in Nathan’s mind started to churn. Why did Nadia have to bring this up? I mean, yes; Nadia had the eyes of a vulture, and the matching  fascination with death, but still! She didn’t need to bring this up. It was already weird enough that he was playing Truth or Dare with his ex-girlfriend. Speaking of, Valerie seemed somewhat excited, almost like she knew something... No, that was ridiculous.

 

“I dare you to kiss Nathan.” The world had gone silent at that moment. Nathan felt himself flushing. He tilted his head so his hair masked his cherry-like complexion, and turned to glare at Nadia. His twin winked at him. The slap or kiss bottle was spinning once more.

 

Nathan bore his eyes into the bottle, willing it to stop on... someone. He wasn’t sure who. On one hand, he didn’t want someone to slap Madi, on the other hand he didn’t want someone else to kiss her.

 

 _Anyone,_ he corrected his thoughts. _Including me, right?_ Nathan bit the back of his hand to keep from screaming in frustration. He was glad he did, especially since mere seconds later the bottle slowed to a stop on him. _Fuckfuckfuck--_

 

Nathan definitely did NOT forget to breathe.

 

The click of the door closing launched the debate among what should happen.

 

Nadia spoke first. “Kiss.”

 

“What? NO way!” Haydn interrupted. Andy nodded his agreement. Valerie sided with Nadia with some urgency.

 

“Trust me Haydn, this needs to happen.” Valerie spoke.

 

 _What does that mean?!_ Valerie gestured for Andy to come closer. She whispered in his ear for a few seconds, before the ginger boy’s eyes were wide with revelation.

 

“Kiss.” With those words, Andy condemned Nathan to a lifetime of awkward eye contact with his best friend _~~and  long-time crush~~   _ _Aaand that thought is removed forever._

 

Nadia lead Madi into the room, blindfold wrapped tight around her head. Nathan emerged from his bean bag fortress, placing himself in front of her. He could feel himself blushing when Madi stiffened at his presence. His heart quickened when he saw her own cheeks become rosy.

 

Haydn let out a giggle. Nathan didn’t need to turn around to know that Valerie slapped him again. The room fell silent, no one daring to make a sound.

 

Nathan placed his hands on Madi’s shoulders, and the world fell away. Nothing else could enter their bubble, and all that was left was the matching beats of two hearts. It was just them. Just his warm, dry hands on her cool, clammy skin. Just the smell of light, lilac perfume mixed with old spice. Just the kind, intelligent, and gorgeous girl in front of him. He wante- _Stop that!_

 

 _No._ Nathan reprimanded the voice in his head. _I need to face this. I love- like her a lot, and I won’t—No, I can’t ignore it again by dating someone else. There is no one else but her. There’s never been anyone like her._

 

Nathan shut his eyes as he surged forward to press his lips against Madi’s. The petite girl’s squeak was quickly hushed by the rough lips that had captured hers. He could hear the faint applause and cheering from outside their bubble. Nathan’s heart beat skipped when he felt Madi smile beneath him and pressed back against his lips.

 

The flash of a camera was the needle that popped the bubble. Madi and Nathan both stepped away from each other, both faces as red as pomegranate seeds. Madi released her blindfold, brown eyes with dilated with affection staring at Nathan. The boy was looking downwards, using his hair like a curtain. He grinned wildly into the ground, before glancing up at Madi. They had a lot to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, the link.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_tLi1mTYiw


End file.
